


Temporary Deserter

by Rackle



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, Lafayette is a Good Bro, Lafayette is a cinnamon roll, Lams - Freeform, Letters, M/M, Running Away, friendship fluff, i don't know how to tag, who is too pure for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rackle/pseuds/Rackle
Summary: Alex spills his papers when Lafayette walks into the room. He helps pick them up and finds Alex's letter to John who is away in South Carolina.





	Temporary Deserter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first like actual fanfic that I'm posting on here so its probably pretty bad.
> 
> Also its not edited so if you see anything wrong or if I missed anything that should be in the tags comment or message my tumblr @oddlyleftoveroceans 
> 
> TW for Alex's Internalized Homophobia based on tings he has heard in the time period. If in doubt just don't read, your health is more important than my shitty fanfictions. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

I heard someone walking into my tent and I knew I had to quickly hide my letter to John, it would cause social and historical ruin for both of us. I could never live with myself if someone discovered what we have even though more than anything I want to proclaim to the world that I LOVE JOHN LAURENS, the world we live in would never allow it 

As I’m ruffling through my papers trying to find a non incriminating one to shuffle to the top I see the marquis stroll into the cramped living space provided to the aides-de-camp. 

“What are you searching for mon ami” 

“Nothing just a letter to Congress begging for clothes to give to the new recruits” I attempt to say nonchalantly while frantically flipping through papers until … 

“FUCK” 

My papers spill everywhere, Laf bends down to help me pick them up when one catches his interest. 

“‘Dear My Love’ ooo la la Alexander the tom cat, who is the new lady in your life after things ended between you and Miss Kitty” He says happily while scanning the letter

“No, really Laf its fine you don’t need to read it, I don’t even think I’ll send it. It’s not important and doesn’t mean anything” I scramble, sorry John you know you mean the world to me but Lafayette must not finish that letter. 

“Nonsense my friend, how you say tu est important de moi and any lady friend of yours is also important because of this” 

“It’s fine Laf really, I can deal with the papers on my own you probably have much more important things to do” 

“Tsk Tsk, let me read” he holds his hand up to silence me. At this point all I can do is hope in this letter I do not mention John by name, and hope to explain away any discrepancy in gender. I could possibly tell him it is a weird English rule and hope he does not go to anyone else to verify. 

“Wait, mon ami in this letter you say your ‘affections will always be held by my most precious Laurens’ is this letter addressed to our dear John Laurens?” Lafayette asks quickly. 

“Ummm, Lafayette I’m sure I can explain … this is not what it may appear to be—“

“Non, this seems very clear…” 

I don’t wait around to hear the rest of his sentence, I race out of camp with all the speed I can put into my body. Taking the shortest route out of camp I continue running until my legs can no longer carry me and I must catch my breath. 

I look around and find myself in a place I have been in many times since we sent up out camp here two months prior. When John was at camp before his departure for South Carolina we would often meet each other here when we could steal a moment away. 

The beautiful clearing gives me time to process my actions and plans following this. I can only hope that Lafayette will take our friendship into account and withhold this information from General Washington when he delivers the news that I deserted the camp. Even though this would tarnish my reputation among all in America and bar me from ever making anything of myself it would at least save John from befalling the same fate due to the carelessness of my letters. He could live on and help my beloved new country find freedom from the British, I would be forced into hiding. I could possibly return to St. Croix or Nevis, many who reside on the islands were banished due to crimes of sodomy. I could possibly find refuge there and leave America with my legacy tarnished but my life still intact. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Lafayette walking into the clearing. 

“Please Laf, let me leave I will desert my beloved post and make my way back shamefully to the Caribbean, b-but just don’t tell anyone. They will intercept J-j-john on his way back from South Carolina and he will never even have the chan-chance to escape. Please, I’m begging you” I manage to push out between sobs

“Mon ami, why would you ever think that I would force you to desert the army. To deprive America of such a fantastic general would surly be a blow to the cause of liberty itself” 

“But I am a dirty disgusting sinner, god probably hates me but I don’t care enough to stop because I am depraved” I echo to him what has been spoken to me in every church I have visited. 

“Oh you are speaking of the backwards colonial thinking of the death penalties for homosexuals. Well I have never agreed with that practice. You many not know but in France people are less, how you say nosy and keep to their own. In fact I only came to find you to offer my congratulations on your budding relationship” 

Could this really be true, will he keep our secret and allow me to stay with John, together fighting for our cause. This is the best possible outcome of this situation, I was only hoping to spare John from public shame but the though of me too getting to stay is almost too much. 

“Thank you so much Lafayette, for you to be so understanding I owe you the world a thousand times over. You truly are an amazing friend.” I rush over to squeeze my friend tightly in a hug, tears still rushing down my face though this time from happiness and not fear. 

“WAIT, my papers have been left out. You have been understanding about my situation with John but the next person to come across them may not be” I tried to race back into camp at the lightning pace I ran out in but Laf grabs my arm and pulls me back. 

“No need to worry my friend, before I left to find you I neatly stacked them all and placed every sheet under your pillow to prevent more people discovering your love”

“Thank you so much Laf, I truly do owe you my life and legacy”


End file.
